robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Seeding
Controversy Ok, clearly we need to talk about this because the same controversies keep popping up after I delete them, and I don't want to put the page in Protected mode. This page is not for every little trifling matter that amounted to a robot being seeded one place too high or too low. It goes without saying that empirical evidence (like how impressive it looked in battle and how much it impressed the people in charge of seedings) often carries more weight than the raw statistics. Remember, seedings are expectations of how well they think a robot will do, they're drafted by a human being not a computer, so if a "controversial seeding" can be explained by "X robot could reasonably be expected to finish in that place," don't add it. Here are a few I'd like to not see on htis page again. How is Tornado's seeding controversial in Series 6? They were short two Series 5 finalists so they dipped into the ones from Series 4. Stinger only made it one battle further than Tornado in Series 5, so I don't see why only Tornado's seeding is so controversial. And who exactly are the "some" found it unfair? (Hint: don't respond with "I did") Panic Attack was the Series 2 Grand Champion, it's not that controversial for it to be one rank above former grand finalists with virtually zero other pedigree to their name, especially when Panic Attack itself was only one battle shy of the grand final. Besides, Steg 2 and Firestorm are already mentioned as being too low so it's kind of redundant. Diotoir in Series 4, there are only three that you can really make a strong case shouldn't have been seeded higher than it; Killerhurtz Cerberus, and Aggrobot; everyone else was a semifinalist at one point and Diotoir never was. I'll give anyone a chance to appeal these. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I don't believe these even deserve discussion. I've immediately cut the section about Panic Attack - it deserved a high seed because of its success in Series 2. However, I agreed with the point about Steg 2 being the lowest seeded Grand Finalist so I've kept that. :I agree with you about Diotoir, so I've removed it as well. I also reviewed and removed Stinger because frankly I don't think anyone cared about seeds after Mortis. Similarly, I've removed controversy about Stinger in Series 5 for the same reason we don't complain about Panic Attack in Series 4 - Stinger had a one off fluke whilst Hypno-Disc and Razer were consistently dominant. And I have cut the discussion on Tornado in Series 6 because it may have lost in Series 5, but it absolutely dominated Extreme and given the fact that it won the entire series, I don't think anyone can call it a bad choice of seed. And finally, I don't think I've ever heard anyone complain about Terrorhurtz's seeding in Series 7, I believe that its only an opinion so I've cut it. :Anyone can appeal my choices to remove information, I'm happy to allow it back in if a consensus is sufficiently satisfied that something belongs. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I feel the note about Terrorhurtz is notable. If we're saying that seeds mean producer's expectations, I would find it controversial that they gave the 3rd place prediction to a robot they knew for months would be unable to compete at all. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll agree with that much, although the speculation about "making the seeds looks good" isn't well supported when they passed on SMIDSY, Raging Reality, Disc-O-Inferno etc. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Griffon's Seed I though that seeds were decided before qualifying robots, and by extension reserves, were decided so the seeds can skip the qualifiers, meaning Griffon's status as a reserve wouldn't have affected his seed. The Samster (talk) 17:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :My understanding is that the producers weren't very impressed with the new robot, so they didn't give it a place in the series, and its seeding was given to another robot. When Reckless Endangerment pulled out, it was given a second chance, but the seedings had already been decided by then. Christophee (talk) 12:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Ming Dienasty Does anybody know whether the draw for the heat lineups was made before Dominator 2 pulled out? Is it possible that the draw was already made, and Dominator 2 was in the same heat as Ming Dienasty, so when Dominator 2 pulled out, the producers chose the most suitable robot from its heat to take its seeding. I haven't seen this theory put forward anywhere before, but I've always thought it was a possibility. Christophee (talk) 12:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think I've heard this theory on the wiki before, and I certainly see it as a sound one. If I'm honest, I don't know, but it would make sense, considering the number of people that disagree with the seeding. Though if this is the case, which of the others was the reserve pulled in at the last minute? Datovidny (talk) 15:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, we know that Ceros and Metalis lost their qualifying battles, but were given discretionary places. Is it possible that one of them was originally a reserve or do we know for a fact that neither of them were? I wish I knew where all the qualifying results were taken from... Christophee (talk) 14:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Come to think about it, that might have explained why there wasn't a replacement seed for Terrorhurtz, since none of the other robots had ever really achieved anything prior. CrashBash (talk) 15:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC)